guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Margrid the Sly
Margrid, a corsair also known as Margrid the Sly, is one of the Heroes available in Guild Wars Nightfall. She has a sister by the name of Shahai the Cunning. Lore From the official website and the manual: :Seafaring Scoundrel ::"Risks? So there are risks. That's just part of doing business." :Origin: Corsair :Age: 27 :Profession: Ranger :A native of Freeman's Cove, Margrid was born a sailor. She took her first steps on the rolling deck of a sailing ship, and she proudly claims to have sea water in her veins. She's not just a corsair—she's the descendant of generations of corsairs, a woman who knows no other way of life. Life on land seems strange, predictable, and dull by comparison. People on land have vastly different ideas about morality and business, but for her, the Code of the Corsair is as immutable as the laws of nature. Land-dwellers sometimes regard her as a little shady, overly cynical, and blatantly self-interested, but those qualities are essential to anyone who survives in a world troubled by pirates and thieves. She's learned to roll with the punches, coping with everything life throws at her. Anyone who travels with Margrid should be ready for an exciting, dangerous journey. If Margrid has anything to say about it, the venture will be eminently profitable as well. Recruitment Complete the primary quest No Me, No Kormir, which is the follow-up quest to For a Price. For a Price is offered right after completion of the Mysterious Message quest, together with a mutually exclusive primary quest Secrets in the Shadow. The latter quest leads to the recruitment of the Master of Whispers. As such, accepting For a Price will prevent the recruitment of the Master of Whispers until after the completion of the Nightfall campaign for that character. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Margrid the Sly must be in the party Missions Involved In *Venta Cemetery *Pogahn Passage R *Dasha Vestibule R Quests Given *For a Price *No Me, No Kormir *Fish in a Barrel R *You Can Run... R *Gain Margrid Quests Involved In *Mysterious Message *Greed and Regret R *A Question of Morality R Location *Kourna **Command Post (after completing either No Me, No Kormir or To Kill a Demon) **Gandara, the Moon Fortress (during No Me, No Kormir) **Jahai Bluffs (as Margrid) (during Mysterious Message **Venta Cemetery (during the mission) Armor Margrid starts out with armor unique to her. The apperance of her armor can be upgraded using Ancient Armor Remnants found in the Remains of Sahlahja Challenge Mission. Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue In Jahai Bluffs and Command Post: :"A corsair's life is simple: sea, ship, and silver, or in this case... cold Istani coin. Pay well, and you'll have my loyalty and my bow. Get stingy with me and you'll regret it for the rest of a very short life." In Throne of Secrets: :"You beat Abaddon... and ruined a 50-gold wager. Best bet I ever lost." Quotes Idle Quotes Battle Quotes :"You're breakin' my heart!" :"First dibs on the treasure!" Category:Heroes Category:Mission NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Command Post Category:Venta Cemetery (Mission) Category:Corsair NPCs